Sangrando Amor
by Koori Haku
Summary: Sakura está sangrando por Sasuke. mas não é sangue comum. ela sangra amor.


Sangrando Amor

Closed off from love

I didn't need the pain

Once or twice was enough

And it was all in vain

Time starts to pass

Before you know it you're frozen

Fechada para o amor

eu não precisava da dor

Uma ou duas vezes foi suficiente

E foi tudo em vão

o tempo começa a passar

antes que você perceba, você está congelada

Apaixonar-me por você foi fácil...esquecer-te é difícil.

Você sussurrou apenas:"Sakura,arigato."não me lembro o que aconteceu.

Você,objeto de desejo,

Você,quem eu não entendia,

Você,que queria vingança,

Você tem nome,é Sasuke.

But something happened

For the very first time with you

My heart melts into the ground

Found something true

And everyone's looking round

Thinking I'm going crazy

mas alguma coisa aconteceu

pela primeira vez com você

meu coração derreteu pelo chão

achei alguma coisa verdadeira

e todo mundo está olhando

achando que estou ficando louca

E eu,Sasuke?

Pensa que é tão fácil te esquecer?

Já disse para mim mesma muitas coisas,

Você,é meu objeto de desejo,

Você,quem eu não entendia,

Você,que queria vingança,

Você tem nome,é Sasuke...

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

mas eu não me importo com o que dizem,

eu estou apaixonada por você,

eles tentam me afastar

mas eles não sabem a verdade,

meu coração está danificado na veia

Que eu continuo fechando

você me corta e eu

Mas eu,realmente,não me importo

Você é...

Tudo para mim.

Tudo para todas.

E eu continuo...sangrando,amor.

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

continuo sangrando,

continuo, continuo sangrando amor

continuo sangrando,

eu continuo, continuo sangrando amor,

continuo sangrando,

continuo, continuo sangrando amor

você me corta

Você me corta

E eu continuo sangrando,amor

Você me corta

Eu te olhei partir na escuridão da noite

Trying hard not to hear

But they talk so loud

Their piercing sounds fill my ears

Try to fill me with doubt

Yet I know that the goal

Is to keep me from falling

tentando o máximo para não ouvir

mas eles falam muito alto

os barulhos irritantes deles enchem meus ouvidos

tentam me encher de dúvidas

embora eu saiba que o objetivo

é evitar que eu me apaixone

Tentei

E falhei,mesmo assim

Você me corta

But nothing's greater

Than the rush that comes with your embrace

And in this world of loneliness

I see your face

Yet everyone around me

Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

mas nada é maior

do que a sensação que vem com seu abraço

e nesse mundo de solidão

eu vejo seu rosto

entretanto todo mundo ao meu redor

acha que estou ficando louca, talvez, talvez

E eu continuo sangrando...

Amor,todos tem

Para dar?nem tem

Só eu te dou...meu sangue apaixonado.

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

mas eu não me importo com o que dizem,

eu estou apaixonada por você,

eles tentam me afastar

mas eles não sabem a verdade,

meu coração está danificado na veia

Que eu continuo fechando

você me corta e eu

Louca por você?

Sim.

Você,louco por mim?

Não.

Eu me apaixonei,e agora é tarde.

O que posso fazer.

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

continuo sangrando,

continuo, continuo sangrando amor

continuo sangrando,

eu continuo, continuo sangrando amor,

continuo sangrando,

continuo, continuo sangrando amor

você me corta

Agora é tarde

Para tudo

Parem!

And it's draining all of me

Oh they find it hard to believe

I'll be wearing these scars

For everyone to see

e está drenando tudo de mim

oh, eles acham difícil de acreditar

eu carregarei essas cicatrizes

para todo mundo ver

É difícil para todos

Me ver assim

Você liga para mim?

I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

mas eu não me importo com o que dizem,

eu estou apaixonada por você,

eles tentam me afastar

mas eles não sabem a verdade,

meu coração está danificado na veia

Que eu continuo fechando

você me corta e eu

Não

Me esqueça.

Acabarei com tudo,esta noite

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open and I

continuo sangrando,

continuo, continuo sangrando amor

continuo sangrando,

eu continuo, continuo sangrando amor,

continuo sangrando,

continuo, continuo sangrando amor

você me corta

Esta noite

Será fatal

Eu vou até a cozinha

Me corto

Sinto o sangue...mas

É diferente...

Por que sangro por você.


End file.
